


captivated

by 5sputnik5



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, serial killer au, shit i dont know what to put here, sneaky and meteos on the run from the cops, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sputnik5/pseuds/5sputnik5
Summary: unbeta'd





	captivated

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

Zach didn't get to see his face. He came in with a black ski mask, brandishing his black pistol like it was nothing. A matching black duffle bag was slung over his shoulder. He had been paralyzed in place, scanning him up and down, unable to believe his eyes. He had been moments away from handing the convenience store cashier two dollars and some change, but that was for another lifetime, apparently. He didn't struggle when he stalked right up to him and grabbed him by the shirt and swung him around, smashing him into the counter with his arms being held behind his back. His grip was impossibly tight around his wrists, but he wasn't using his nails. The man's voice was calm as he demanded the money. Maybe it was just his brain twisting around his memory, but when he thinks back on it, his entire demeanor was cool and collected from the start. He had waltzed into the store like he owned the place.

 Gun against his temple, cheek pressed on the cold countertop, Zach could only stand still and listen while the cashier frantically fished out all of the money from the register. He didn't know how long the moment lasted. The hand holding his wrist disappeared for a moment and he felt the blood flow back to his fingertips, but then an arm appeared around his throat to drag him backwards. It wasn't as tight as the grip on his wrist, but it was enough to hold him in place. He tripped and stumbled along with the man before being tossed roughly into the backseat of a car. His mind began to slowly work again, though it was mostly telling him to  _run_. What could he do? Try to escape, get shot and killed in the process? He was hardly aware of his hands and legs being zip tied to each other. His hands worked frantically yet smoothly; this clearly wasn't his first rodeo. A flash of murky green eyes showed themselves before the door was shut behind him.

 He was thrown around in the car for a while as his kidnapper sped away from the crime scene. Eventually it settled down, but his muscles were cramping up on the car floor. There were some tools and other miscellaneous items spread across the seat--rope, the duffle bag from earlier, a stained crowbar--other things a criminal might need. He must be sure of himself to hold someone hostage in reach of weaponry, even if they were immobilized.

 He tried to gather his thoughts while it was somewhat calm. He was just kidnapped. He was pretty sure his phone was taken from his pocket while he was being hogtied. He was going to be late for his next class. He didn't know what time it was. This person has a gun, presumably loaded, but he couldn't know for sure. It could just be a farce. He didn't know where currently he was or where he was going. He could see the tips of trees flying by and clear skies from his angle on the floor. Judging by this and how the sounds of cars had disappeared, he guessed he was on an interstate highway.

 He wondered at how oddly unbothered he felt. He was normally good in stressful situations, but this was miles across the red line in terms of ‘stressful.’ The sky faded into a pale yellow as the sun set. He had stopped at the gas station at around 5:45. The sun doesn't set until seven or so. Had it already been an hour? He hadn't spoken a word, and neither had his kidnapper. He wondered if he had forgotten he was here.

 It was maybe another thirty minutes when Zach had built up the courage to say something. At least he would have, if his words hadn't been cut off by a sharp turn that made his stomach flip. He felt the car roll down a steep decline, then smooth out onto flat road again. He watched the sky disappear behind thick leaves, and he figured this was going to be his end. He was going to be murdered in a forest and nobody would ever find his body. He'd never finish his education, he'd never get a girlfriend, never travel the world. This was it.

The car lurched to a slow stop. He flinched at the light that poured in as his door was opened. Strong hands gripped his shirt and pulled him out, letting him fall onto a dusty dirt path. He didn't have time to think before he was being dragged backwards by his legs. From here he could see it was indeed a forest, with densely packed flora surrounding the base of the trees. They were in a dirt clearing with no grass to be found, except for around the edges of where the trees began.

 The wooden cabin was hardly big enough for one person, let alone two. It was about the size of a living room and it smelled rancid. His eyes watered as he was pulled inside, splinters catching onto his hair and clothes.

 He was dropped beside a dirty mattress, the masked man crouching beside him. He managed to sit up without the use of his hands, looking at his assailant. The same dusky green eyes watched him, emotionless and calculating. He wanted to shrink under his stare. A rough hand caressed his cheek, and then his hair, as if he was inspecting him. Okay, this was worrying.

 Suddenly he pulled his hand away and stood. On the opposite side of the room was an old toolbox that lay ajar. Metal clanged together as he sifted through it, tossing out random tools and objects onto the floor. When he finally found what he was looking for, he returned to Zach's side. He didn't crouch down beside him this time, though. He towered above him with a metal crowbar in hand, tapping it in the palm of his hand menacingly.

 Zach didn't have time to prepare himself before metal met skull and the world turned black.

~~

He didn’t know how long he was out for. His vision was unfocused as the world came back into view. Will was nowhere to be seen.

 He had to get out of here.

 He tried to move his arms, but they met the zip ties with easy resistance.

 For the next couple of days while he recovered, Zach stayed silent and watched. His name was William, or at least that's what he told him. He spent a lot of his leisure time playing with his knives or whatever happened to hold his fancy for that day. Occasionally he would take the car and be gone for hours on end, leaving Zach to his own devices in the log cabin. He never spoke to him, but occasionally Zach would catch him staring at him with curiosity. It was only on the second day when his zip ties were cut, and after that he noticed Will watching him more and more.

 At first he figured it was just him making sure he wouldn't try to escape, but there was something off about it. The way he studied Zach was like a scientist studying a wild animal;the way it moves, thinks, interacts with its environment. He would watch him doing the most mundane of things, and he could always feel his cold, detached eyes burning into him. There were a few times he would catch Will staring at him while he slept. The brief periods of privacy when he would go into town were blessings.

 There was a pond, apparently. It was several yards out from the cabin, open to the sunlight and glimmering a deep blue. Zach supposed that's where he bathed himself. Although it looked innocuous enough, Zach could only imagine bones and mutilated body parts piled beneath the surface. This guy was crazy, better to expect the worst, right?

 There would be nights where he would bring people there back with him from the city. Men, women, never children. He supposed that was a bit reassuring in his moral compass, if one set the bar six feet under. Zach always hated their muffled cries. He would've been in their spot, if only Will hadn't seemingly taken an interest in him. At least he  _thought_ it was interest. Why else would he still be alive? 

 He could never find the courage to try and escape. He didn't even know where he was. Somewhere in the woods, sure, but that wasn't enough to work with. In truth, he was scared of what Will would do to him if he caught him attempting to leave. He almost felt scared to even consider trying to leave.

 So Zach stayed there, paralyzed by his own inhibitions, embarrassed by his cowardice. He wondered if that's why Will had cut his zip ties. Could he somehow sense Zach's fear? He didn't know. He wasn't sure if he wanted to.

~~

 Will wasn't talking. His unusual aloofness was worrying him. He was normally so alert, seemingly hyper-aware of everything that was happening or  _could_ happen around him. Now though, it was as if he was drugged; his senses dulled. Zach stared at the back of his head, wondering what he was thinking. It had only been two weeks since they've been together. He's never gotten like this before.

 “Will?”

 “Hm?”

 “Are...are you okay?”

 No response. Instead he turned to face him, his messy hair falling in front if his eyes. Night was upon them as they sat in the grass beside the lake, the only source of light was a small battery powered lantern. Will scanned him up and down, up and down twice before finally locking eyes with him. Zach thought he was almost snake-like.

 First his fingers wrapped around his wrist and he crawled onto his lap. He tried to pull away as another hand rose to his cheek. The calluses on them were coarse with toil; they scratched at his pale skin shamelessly. Zach looked at him, fear obvious in his blue eyes.

 “Zach, I-I need this,” he said desperately. “It's been so long, it's driving me insane,” He straddled his legs now, pressing their crotches together. He shuddered with pleasure against him, hardly able to contain his lust. It made bile rise to his throat. Zach fought against him, but the grip on his wrist became impossibly tight all of a sudden. An anaconda flashed in his mind.

 “Please don't,” he begged. They were already too far into this for pleas to work, but it was a last ditch effort.

 “Just this once,” Will said distantly. He could see his eyes were far away; like he wasn't even on this plane. There was no hope for him.

 The fingers around his wrist never relaxed, and he was powerless to throw him off. The pain was searing. He didn't try to hide his tears and he didn't think he'd even be able to. There was no pleasure in this. Maybe that's what Will wanted. Each time he brought his hips to meet Zach, he wanted to cry even more. Not just from the pain--but the shame. The disgust.

 Will never made a sound. He could hardly see the faintest of blushes on his cheeks as he approached his climax. The only thing that threw him off was the eye contact. Will had wiped away his tears--one hand pinning his wrist to the grass, of course--and had their eyes locked for nearly the entire time. His murky gaze gave away nothing that he could decipher.

 Zach hated it. He hated how much Will's scrying eyes seemed to see straight through him. It made him feel naked and vulnerable, and let's face it--he was. He hated how lost he would get in his eyes, too. They somehow seemed so inviting, even if they were cold most of the time. It was almost hypnotizing;  _Will_ was hypnotizing, and he despised himself for falling into this trap. Maybe he deserved this.

 His body didn't even feel like his own anymore as Will moved inside him. He held his hips in place with one hand, fucking him slowly and patiently. Nails dug into his wrist as he came, and Zach thought he would throw up when he felt the warm substance fill him. He pulled out quickly, finally releasing his hand. He fell beside him on his back with his breaths coming out raggedly. Zach didn't move. He couldn't move. He just wanted to lay here and cry and maybe even pray to the God his mom would always preach about. Would this have happened if he had just gone to church like she always wanted? He didn't know.

 It hurt too much to move, anyway. It felt like his asshole was on fire. Will didn't acknowledge him for the rest of the night.

 He wasn't sure how long it was until he heard his soft snores, but when he did, he carefully stood and went into the creaky cabin. The pain flared with each step, but he had to do this. He'd go insane if he was forced to sleep next to that monster.

 That  _snake._

~~

The pond water was warm. The moss around the shore clung to Zach's legs, a deep green against pale skin. He waded deeper until the water lapped gently at his bellybutton. It wasn't a minute before the cabin door creaked open and Will appeared. He watched him look around frantically before spotting him. He came to a stop at the shoreline, shrugging off his clothes before wading in with him.

 “Mind if I join you?” he said. Zach thought he had heard the slightest of a southern drawl. He shook his head.

 Pinching his nose, Will took a breath and dove under. Zach took a couple unsteady paces backwards, half expecting to be dragged under with him. His head bobbed up a few seconds later, though. He shook out his wily brown hair, shooting Zach a warm smile. His heart skipped.

 He was frozen in place as he watched him take long strides out deeper into the pond. He didn't know what to do. He was never comfortable being naked in front of others, but did that really matter out here? Will probably wouldn't care if he was a little pudgy, or if his skin was scarily pale, right? Still, he couldn't bring himself to move. His toes sifted through the soft sand, trying to focus on that rather than how smoothly Will's muscles moved in the water. He swam in circles for a while before coming back to Zach.

 “Why don't you swim?” he asked.

 

 “I just…” Zach avoided his gaze.

 

 “Just what?”

 

 “I'm shy.”

 

 “Shy? You don't have to be shy.” He flinched when Will grabbed his wrist, still bruised from a week ago. He led Zach out into the water so that it was chest high. He didn't know what he planned to do. Will faced him as they came to a stop. He lifted a hand to his chest, dragging wet fingers around his collarbone. His stomach churned at the touch.

 Suddenly the hand flew to his throat and he was plunged into the water. He gasped with surprise, water filling his mouth and nose. His eyes burned and he started to panic, struggling against Will's grip. He knew it was a fruitless effort as he was a hundred times stronger than he was, but he didn't know what to do. He was choking, panicking--before he knew it, his head was pulled back up from the water. He coughed and sputtered, trying to draw in a breath, but he was shoved back under before he knew it.

 Will suffocated him twice more before deciding that was enough. Zach gripped his arm tightly, fearing he would be shoved back under again. He was led back to the shore, crying and coughing and shaking. His eyes and nostrils burned and his heart was racing.

 He still clung to Will as they sat down in the grass. He held Zach in his lap, letting him cry onto his already wet chest. He didn't know what he was doing, cuddling the person that was trying to drown him, but it felt safe. The sweet nothings he whispered into his ear felt safe, the slow circles he rubbed into his back were calming. He didn't know what to think anymore. He couldn't tell right from left, up from down. All he knew was that Will was apologizing and his voice was soft and he wasn't hurting anymore.

 They fell asleep that way, naked in the grass in each other’s arms. It wasn't at all comfortable, but Zach didn't want to let go. If he let go, Will could drown him or throw him around again.

 He didn't want to hurt anymore.

~~

 Flashing headlights woke him up one night. The woods were dead quiet, and he could almost hear Will's unusual chipperness in his footsteps. Zach sat up as he burst into the cabin, expecting some kind of violence, but none came. He turned on the electric lantern by his pillow, flinching at the bright light. Will frolicked in, humming quietly to himself. He kneeled down beside Zach on his mattress, and pulled him into a hug. He went dizzy for a moment, still unused to the tang of sweat and rust that so often permeated him. He was surprisingly gentle, which threw him off. Normally he moved so swiftly and strongly; this was something else. It made his cheeks flush.

 Tentatively, he wrapped his own arms around him. This felt like a trap somehow. Still he couldn't help but lean into it, resting his head on Will's chest. The smell of rust flooded his nose as soon as it made contact. He tried to pull away but a hand in his hair held him in place.

 Will didn't seem like he was going to let go. He was still humming, occasionally throwing words in; but they weren't English. The German rolled off his tongue into his ear like nothing, in a way that made it sound attractive. He hated how it made his heart race. The alcohol in his breath was heavy enough to drift all the way to his ears.

 No--this was wrong. He couldn't start losing himself now. He was literally being held here against his will. He tried to pull away again, but then Will spoke.

 “You know, I'm starting to like you.” he said, pulling away to look at him. It was too dark to make out his face, but he could feel the pressure of his gaze on him. A hand started running through Zach's hair slowly.

 

 “I try not to get attached, but life's so short, you know?” he said. “Plus...you're really pretty. You really are. You know that, don't you?” Zach didn't say anything. He couldn't look at him. His mind was racing, but he couldn't decipher anything coherent.

 “Zach?”

 He didn't know what to say. Luckily he didn't have to, because Will kissed him then and there. It wasn't like the first time by the pond; this was slow and gentle and Zach's mind went blank. He kissed back without thinking, relishing in the taste of his lips.

~~

Zach perked up as he heard the familiar Impala engine rev through the woods. He peeked through the cabin window, and sure enough, Will's car pulled up beside the dirt path, coming to a steady stop. He was about to rush out to meet him, but something wasn't right. Will moved quickly yet methodically (as he somehow always did,) popping the trunk with a  _click._ That's when he heard the girl. He couldn't see her at first, but she was crying--and struggling. He watched as Will fought to drag her from the small compartment, but when he managed to he pulled her by the legs, through the grass to the front door.

 

“Open up.” he called.

 

Zach moved to open the door for him, but part of him wished he hadn't. The girl was louder than he thought, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a bit bad for her. Shutting the door behind them, he heard

Will throw her to the far side of the room with a thud. He tried to ignore the cabin walls shake with the force. The girl managed to sit up on her knees, and Zach almost flinched at the pure terror in her eyes.

Oddly, that was the first thing he noticed--not the fact that she was completely naked. There were bruises down her arms and around her torso, and they weren't the sexual kind. Her hair was straight and dark, falling around her shoulders in a kinky mess. She must've fought hard. Zach imagined she'd be pretty attractive if her mascara wasn't dripping down her cheeks with her tears, or if her face wasn't contorted like a bawling child.

“She told me she was Korean.” Will said casually.

 

“Why did you bring her here?”

 

“She was being a whore.” Will strode over to her and tore the duct tape from her mouth roughly. As soon as she was able to move her lips, she spoke:

 

“Let me go you fucking psycho! Let--”

She was silenced by a cold knife pressed to her throat. Zach watched her begin quaking with fear. He felt queasy.

 

“Will?” Zach asked. Will was scaring him now. He didn't usually bring home people like this. What did he plan to do to her?

 

“Yes, cupcake?”

 

“Why did you bring her here?”

 

“I told you. She was being a whore.” he said, letting his knife clang to the ground beside him. He dragged his fingers through her matted hair, combing out the knots. “She kept trying to seduce me, or something. She was pissing me off. So here we are.”

 Zach wasn't sure what to say. He stood and watched him play with her hair, his blood starting to boil. Then suddenly, Will picked up the knife and slashed her throat, blood spurting across his face. Zach was certain she would've let out a hair raising screech if she could. Instead she flopped to the floor with a choking sound, the blood quickly pooling around her head. The smell of iron permeated the room quickly.

 

“She was annoying. That's why she died,” he said, standing. He walked over to Zach, dropping the knife again. He wiped some of the blood off his face, leaving some still splattered across his cheek. He brought the bloodied hand to Zach's cheek, the other to his waist.

 

“You're not annoying, Zach.” he said. Zach didn't make any move. He kept his gaze down, arms crossed. He didn't like having dead bodies in the cabin. He hated when Will got like this.

 

“What's wrong? You're not jealous, are you? That I brought someone else home?” He spoke as if he was trying to calm down a crying child. It rubbed Zach the wrong way, but he tried to ignore it.

 

“No,” he said curtly. He very much was, but who knew what Will wanted him to say. It was a guessing game.

 

“No? I'd be jealous,” he said. He bent his head down so that his lips were touching his ear. “I wouldn't want anyone else to have you.” he said quietly.

 

“Will, stop--” he started, but he didn't let him finish. He shoved him against the wall--again, the cabin shook--and kissed him. This time was warm and wet, and Will pulled him close so that there was no space between them. He smelled like gunpowder and liquor, and when did those two things begin to mean  _home?_

 

Will ended the kiss all too quickly, but Zach didn't whine. He didn't like when he whined. He looked down at Zach with hungry eyes, and Zach wanted to lose himself in them.

 

“You're a thousand times better than that slut over there,” he said quietly. “She's nothing to me. You don't have to be jealous.”  Zach hardly heard what he was saying. He just wanted his lips on his again, to feel his touch. When had he become so  _captivated?_

When Will kissed him again, he let his mind go blank. Who cared about the girl? Why  _did_ he care in the first place? Will was all that mattered. He was all he needed. His kisses were intoxicating, his green eyes enthralling. He didn't need anyone or anything else. He wondered what Zach two months ago would think if he told him where he ends up after leaving that convenience store. He smiled against Will's lips.

He let Will have control over his body; eventually getting all his clothes off. They made love on the hard wooden floor, splinters digging into Zach's shoulders as Will moved inside him. He almost wished the girl were still alive to see them like this. He wanted to show the world that Will was  _his,_ that nobody else could have him. The blood on his hands and face wiped off on Zach, but he paid it no mind. He had already gone noseblind to the thick smell of blood that wafted over them.

They let go of all their inhibitions as they moved together. They moaned and cried and laughed and begged; they had no reason to hide themselves. Zach's hands roamed across Will's back, feeling and grabbing at skin fervently. Their kisses were wild with lust.

This was their zenith.

~~

“Shit, shit, shit--”

 

Will was dragging him out of the convenience store, glancing backwards fearfully. Zach didn't see it until they were in the car; two policemen were standing outside looking for someone frantically.

Will had let him accompany him on a trip to the city this time. They were almost inseparable now; Will could hardly keep his hands off him. Zach would never admit it, but he loved it. He loved being the apple of his eye, although Will wasn't exactly wrapped around his finger. He very much had all the power in their relationship. Zach didn't mind. He got drunk off his affection, his mind able to block out the literal and figurative blood on his hands. He supposed he was the one who was whipped.

Will let the gas pump fall to the ground as he ran to the driver's side. He didn't speed off initially so as not to draw attention to them, but he revved up to eighty once they hit the road. He ducked and weaved through the cars, no doubt going over the speed limit. Zach felt queasy.

 

“Did they see you?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

“Would they recognize your car?”

 

“I don't know. Probably.”

 

Zach was expecting police sirens to start going off any moment now, but none came. He relaxed a little once they set off on the highway. Traffic thinned out except for the occasional produce truck, but they never slowed down. They couldn’t risk police catching up to them. He watched the forest-- _their_ forest--flit by in a blur.

“I didn't even get my snacks.” Zach complained.

 

“Really?  _That's_ what you're worried about?” He could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“I'm a hungry guy, Will.”

 

“You're lucky I haven't  _let_ you go hungry.”

 

“Because you love me so much?”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

Zach liked to cherish these moments when Will seemed more human than not. It was always such a refreshing change from his usually cold demeanor. He wished he could always be like this. But then, he had fallen for the other side of him, hadn't he?

The Will he knew best was unfeeling and dangerous; being around him was a constant adrenaline rush. The other was warm and humorous and gave him butterflies with just a look. Two extremes on opposite sides of a coin, with sprinkles of violent outbursts in between. Why did that sound so familiar? He tossed around ideas in his head until it hit him.

 

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Zach took a breath. He wasn't sure how he would react.

 

“Are you bipolar?”

 

Will didn't respond immediately. He felt the atmosphere shift, although it wasn't exactly tension that filled the air.

 

“I think I have a lot of mental issues,” Will said finally. That wasn't exactly the answer he wanted, though. He decided to push it.

 

“But have you ever been diagnosed with something? Like, by a doctor?”

 

Another pause.

 

“I mean, I--I think so. But my parents tried to hide that stuff, I think.”

 

Zach was a bit surprised. He hadn't expected that level of honesty from him. He reached over and put a reassuring hand on his arm.

 

“Well, I still like you.” He saw Will smile, but he didn't say anything else.

 

For the next few miles they rode in comfortable silence. When they came to their detour that led into the woods though, their stomachs dropped. Three police cars surrounded the dirt path leading into the forest. Two men were stationed outside of their cars, watching the road on the hill above them. Will flew past them as if he hadn’t seen a thing.

 

“Shit.” he sighed. Zach didn't know what to think. Was this the end? Was he giving up?

 

“What do we do?” He started to feel scared. He pictured that dirty old log cabin being raided by police officers, samples being taken from every surface. Would they be able to track them somehow?

 

“We just keep going, I guess.”

 

“You  _guess?_ ”

 

“I don't know, okay? We'll--we'll just run. This highway leads to Delaware, right? That's where we'll go. They won't find us there, okay?”

 

Zach stared at him fearfully as he babbled on. Now was not the best time for him to start losing his grip.

Will saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

 

“Please trust me, Zach. I won't let them separate us. I won't let them have you, okay?” His voice was panicky now. Zach wanted to trust him, though. Will was his safety. He was home, he was love and joy and comfort. He didn't want their life together to end.

 

“I'll go wherever you go,” he said. He saw Will's grip on the steering wheel loosen, his shoulders relax.

 

“Good.”

~~

Will decided that Delaware was too risky. They drove even more north into Connecticut, staying at a run-down inn by the ocean. Zach loved the smell of salt that was always in the air. He spent most of his days on the shore in fact, staring out at the horizon at nothing. He was lucky enough to be able to find a secluded place with next to no one around. Will was almost always with him, and today was no exception. Their legs were entangled in the pale sand, listening to the tide come and go in rhythm. Will's eyes were closed, but Zach knew he was awake. He prodded him in the side to get his attention.

 

“Yes?” he said without opening his eyes.

 

“Do you speak German?”

 

“Do I speak German,” he repeated. Zach recognized his ‘I'm not going to give you a straight answer,’ tone. Maybe he'd play along this time.

 

“Do you?”

 

He opened his eyes this time. “Why?”

 

Zach was confused for a moment. It was just a question. Did he really need a reason?

 

“Do you remember that time you sang to me in German?” The memory of Will cuddling him while drunk had been ingrained in his mind. Sometimes he still heard the notes in his head, playing on repeat for hours on end. The mix of blood and alcohol in his nose and a warm voice in his ear was a bittersweet addiction.

 

“What the fuck? No. Why would I ever do that?” Zach smiled at his incredulousness. He really, truly didn't remember.

 

“You were drunk,” he said. Will's eyebrows furrowed in thought as he dug through his memories.

 

“Was it Lili Marlene?”

 

“Yeah, that's the one,”

 

“Oh.” he said with a shy smile. Zach almost couldn't believe ‘shy’ is what he'd use to describe it, but it was unmistakeable. Was he embarrassed to sing?

 

“I wish you'd sing to me again,” he told him, curling up into his chest. They didn't speak again, but he felt the rumble of his chest as he hummed him to sleep.  

~~

“Shh, don't cry--”

 

“It hurts!”

 

“It's okay, Zach. I'm here. I'm here.”

 

Will's hands gripped the inside of bloodied thighs that shook violently. Fresh scars crisscrossed the sensitive skin, bleeding profusely. Zach's sobs wracked his body.

Zach tensed as he watched Will pour alcohol on an old rag. Just the cutting was enough to bring him to tears, was this really necessary? The answer was yes, he knew. He couldn't risk an infection. The cuts weren't very deep, but on such a sensitive part of his body they might as well have been. Will's switchblade lay by his knee, the tip shining a dark red.

His thighs burned like hell when the rag touched the skin, and another wave of tears came. Will was nice enough to wipe quickly, taking no more than a few seconds to clean both legs.

Will kneeled in between his legs, pulling him into his arms. He rubbed circles on Zach's back as he cried into his shoulder. He couldn't stop shaking, even with Will holding him close. He almost felt like a child, running to his mom in tears after getting his knees scraped. He almost smiled at the thought of comparing such an innocent memory to  _this._

 

“Now nobody else can have you. Okay? I'm yours, and you're mine. Right, Zach?” he heard him say. He pressed kisses to his neck and ran a bloody hand through his hair. Zach had stopped crying.

 

“God, I love you so much. You're mine, right Zach?”

 

He didn't want to answer. Did he want to be with him for the rest of his life? Did he really care about Will? Was this even love? He  _thought_  it was love; some kind of fucked up stockholm-syndrome type love. But he needed Will. He needed his touch, his soft words, those gloomy green eyes. He wished he didn't-- _God_ he wished he hadn't fallen in love with a serial killer--but he was an addiction. He'd go mad without him. 

Did he belong to Will? Against all that was right, yes. He was wrapped around his finger. Zach was certain that he knew this and just wanted him to say it out loud. Maybe over his corpse.

Will wouldn't have let him respond anyway. He kissed him on the lips, nudging him backwards onto the carpet floor. His hands explored underneath his shirt, ghosting over his chest and nipples. Zach hated how much he wanted, how much he  _enjoyed_ his touch. But he didn't feel like fighting it. He never did.

 

“You're so beautiful. I'm never letting anyone else have you. Okay?”

 

Zach lifted a hand to Will's cheek. He closed his eyes.

 

“Okay.”

~~

Zach watched the blood rise and bubble over the man's throat. The sound of choking filled the alleyway before quieting down into nothing. The body fell to the ground with a thud, blood pooling all around him. Moonlight made it glimmer a sanguine red against gray concrete.

Kneeling down beside the body, he inspected his work. Five stab wounds, four in the stomach, one through the neck. One of Will's kitchen knives was gripped tightly in his shaking hand. He did this. He killed a man in cold blood. His crimson stained shirt clung to his skin. He wanted to tear it off, but the adrenaline rush was fading now. Footsteps marched around the corner.

 

“Zach! I've been looking for you…” Will paused at the scene. His eyes flew from Zach to the still bleeding corpse several times. He walked up to him slowly now, as if approaching a scared animal.

 

“What did you do?”  

 

Zach closed the distance between them, letting the knife slip through his fingers and fall to the ground. He hugged Will tightly, smiling when he returned it. It had only been, what, ten minutes he was gone? Yet it felt like he hadn't seen him in days. His rough fingers curled in his blonde hair, holding his head to his chest.

 

“I killed him,” he said, gripping his arms tighter. “He was bothering me, so I--I killed him,”

 

“Why didn't you just tell me? I would've taken care of it. You didn't have to do... _this,_ ”

 

Zach's heart dropped. Did he do something wrong?

 

“I thought you'd be proud,”

 

“No! No no no--” Will interjected, rubbing his back soothingly. “You did good, alright? I am proud of you. But this town has, like, sixty people. They'll know it was us,” he explained.

 

Bile rose to his throat. He fucked it up. He fucked it up. The police would catch them and it’d be his fault. Tears burned at his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” Will didn’t say anything. He just continued to hold him.

 

“Why did you kill him?”

 

“He tried to touch me,”  He answered simply. The dim lights of the bar were still fresh in his mind, the buzz of people mingling filling the air. Zach was bored, but Will insisted he come along with him. He didn’t like the looks of the people here. They were all so jolly and relaxed; it rubbed him the wrong way. He just wanted to go home.  _Home,_ he almost laughed at the word. He had given up ever having a home back in that gas station. He wasn’t even sure how long it had been since that day. Maybe it didn’t matter.

Zach had excused himself to the bathroom while Will chatted with the bartender. He always found it rather interesting how he managed to socialize with people as if he wasn’t an infamous serial killer. Maybe he wasn’t as infamous as he thought, since nobody ever seemed to recognize him. He certainly knew how to put on an act.

He had been at the sinks washing his hands when he felt it. A hand ghosting over the small of his back that lingered for a second too long.  He brushed the memory from his mind; it made him feel sick.

 

“I wish you had let me do it.”

~~

“Put the gun down, Zach,” Will was saying. There was fear in his eyes; uncertainty. It almost looked wrong. Fear and Will didn't go together, yet here they were. Zach's hand trembled as he gripped his black pistol. He didn't know what he was doing.

 

“I--I can't live like this anymore,”

 

“Zach--”

 

“You took my life away from me. I had dreams and goals, and you took that away from me,”

 

“Please--” Will took a step forward, but froze when Zach aimed the barrel at him.

 

“I had options. You turned me into a killer--”

 

“Zach, the cops are going to find us any second now. Please, just--”

 

“You turned me into a monster!” he screamed. He was unable to control his emotions as tears rolled down his face.

 

“Keep your voice down!”

 

Police sirens were going off in the far distance. They had mere moments, now.

 

“We can't keep living like this,” he said, trying to get his breathing under control. The gun grew heavier and heavier in his hand with each passing second. “We have to end this here.”

 

Zach wasn't sure if he was referring to their relationship or their running away. One of them meant both anyway, he supposed. Will was only a few feet from him now, fearfully glancing through the thick trees. Zach could hear the sound of heavy boots crushing through the flora too. They'd found them.

 

“I have to do this,” he thought aloud. He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or Will. He steadied his grip on the gun and raised it.

 

“You told me you loved me,” he said quietly.

 

“I did love you--I  _do_ love you. Please think about what you're doing,” Will said desperately. He took slow steps backwards, eyes pinned on the gun.

 

“I love you too,” The words seemed to sting his tongue. This wasn't love. But it was all he knew.

 

“Then don't--”

 

Click. Boom.

 

Will's body seemed to fall backwards in slow motion as the bullet went through his chest. The footsteps came closer. His body hit the ground with a heavy thud, turning up a thin cloud of dirt around him.

“I loved you,” he said to himself. He trudged the few steps to his body and collapsed beside it. He ran a hand through his hair as his blood spilled out around him. Will stared up at nothing, his green eyes turning dull. His mouth was moving, struggling to form words. Zach's heart broke.

 

“You don't have to say anything,” he whispered. Leaning down, he connected their lips one last time. He tasted salt; was he crying too? He didn't care. They had chosen their destinies.

Will's hand lifted to his neck weakly. Zach could here the men talking loudly among themselves now. He wished he didn't have to, but he tore away from the kiss, Will's hand dropping to his torso. His eyes fell shut.

Zach picked up the gun again. He could see the officer uniforms through the trees. He pressed the cold metal to his temple.

 

He pulled the trigger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this because i hate myself
> 
> apologies if some parts of it seem unfinished, its bc it is. thanks for reading and also thanks to sleaby for indulging me w this


End file.
